Ever Lasting Despair
by Deadlocked624
Summary: Dipper can't take it any longer. He wants the pain to end. His argument made him question his life. As he was running through the forest all he can fell was misery that wouldn't go away. {Ignoring most of 'Dipper and Mabel vs. the Future" and Weirdmageddon. First story I made. I don't own Gravity galls, it is owned by Alex Hirsch and Disney.}
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story, so please no flames. I hope I didn't hurt you too much by reading this story. This will be a two-shot.**

 ** _This story is rated T for depression and a suicide attempt (later chapter)  
_**

* * *

Dipper's point of view

"Mabel, there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it bro bro?" She said in her usual cheerful voice.

"This is hard for me to say this, but I been thinking, and I want to be Ford's apprentice." I closed my eyes expecting the worst.

"Ha Ha, oh Dipper you always know where to get me." Mabel said

 _"This is going to be worse than I thought"_ I thought to myself.

"It's not like that Mabel, I really am going to be Ford's apprentice once Summer is over."

"But... what about Mom and Dad, and your teen years, and us?" Mabel said confused

'That's what I was worried about. Look, this is a big opportunity for me, and this way I could have a good future." I stated

"But, when will you come back home? Are you sure this is the right decision?" Mabel frowning

"We're keep in touch OK, we'll call and text and video chat, we'll make it work."

"Dipper you can't just spend the rest of your childhood in a lab coat. You have your whole future ahead of you." Mabel said trying to fight back tears.

"I'm going with my decision Mabel, and you can't change that."

Mabel then stared at me with sad eyes, that then turned to anger.

"NO, YOUR NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" Mabel yelled at me making me startled.

"Mabel please just listen to me. You have to-

"SHUT UP! I. AM. NOT. GOING. TO. LET. YOU. RUIN. YOUR. LIFE. JUST. LIKE. GRUNKLE FORD DID. GOT IT!"

"How could you say that!" I yelled back at her

"It's the truth Dipper, and you know that." I could hear her cold voice scaring me a little as I never heard her like this.

"Why do I even have a brother like you in the first place. We have nothing in common and now we're not even going to see each other again."

I can see her smirking with a sinister look on her face.

"Maybe this is a good thing after all Dipper. If you become Grunkle Ford's apprentice, then i'll never have to see my sorry excuse for a brother ever again and my life can really start to shine after being held down my entire life. Pretty soon i'll be the better twin who plans ahead and thinks twice. And you'll be the pathetic twin who never got the chance to do anything important because you've already wasted your life."

Each word she said felt like a knife stabbed into me as I felt tears rushing down my face. Was she right? Do I really deserve a sister like her. Am I really throwing away my future. Do I really deserve my life?

I can see Mabel's eyes changing from furious to shocked as what she just said.

"Oh god, what have I done! D-Dipper I'm so sorry for all I said. I didn't mean it!"

"Just go away from me ( ** _sob_** ) you should just forget I ever existed.( _ **sob**_ )"

I ran as fast as I could, sprinting into the forest, trying to control my crying as all I could feel is pain and misery.

"Dipper wait!" Mabel yelled out as she tried catching up with me.

I couldn't take it, the pain was just too much, I just wanted it to end. And there's only one way I know how to end it all...

* * *

 **A.N. Don't worry, the cliffhanger will be answered (most likely) tomorrow. Once again this is my first story so it can't be perfect.**

 **Please leave a review if you think I should add something.**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK, so I since I have lots of free time that I didn't expect so I can make chapter 2 today. And in case you were wondering, I had the idea of this story by a dream that I had two days ago. I pictured this scene and woke up as Dipper was running into the forest.**

 _Dipper's Point of view_

I was running deep into the forest. My legs were telling me to slow down but I didn't care. I wanted to run forever, run from all of the pain leave everything behind. I screamed in misery and anger. "What's wrong with me!? Why can't I get rid of the pain! MAKE IT STOP!" I searched until I found what I was looking for. The Falls. All I had to do was jump and I won't feel the pain again. I couldn't hear Mabel anymore. Now was my chance, I sat down on the edge of the waterfall thinking about my last moments before I jump.

The water was calm and relaxing. It made me relax a little. I can at least enjoy my final moments in peace.

 _Mabel's Point of view_

What have I done, What have I done, WHAT HAVE I DONE! I screamed in my head. If I had just stayed quiet and not snap I couldn't have saved him! Now he may be dead and it's all my fault! I kept on calling him but I had no response. I stopped and faced facts. **Dipper is dead.**

I was about to turn back when I heard screaming. "What's wrong with me!? Why can't I get rid of the pain! MAKE IT STOP!"

My heart felt worse with every word. I have to get to Dipper before it's too late!

 _Dipper's Point of view_

As much as it felt to stay on the waterfall forever, I knew it was time. I closed my eyes and leaned forward ready for the impact, but something held my arm.

"DIPPER PLEASE DON'T JUMP!" Mabel screamed as held onto my arm for dear life.

"M-Mabel what are you doing here?" I asked as I can feel the pain coming back.

"You have to listen! I will NOT let you die, not now! If you kill yourself, I'll never forgive myself. Please Dipper, you can fight the despair because I'll be here for you! I take back what I said before, and you won't have to suffer because your not alone!" Mabel said with tears streaming down both of our faces.

I was having this feeling inside me. It wasn't like the pain before, it felt like relief, like peace, like comfort, like hope.

I gave her a hug as I was crying in her shoulder.

"I'm so s-sorry Mabel, so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking, I just wanted the pain to end. I didn't know how I was hurting other people including you." I sobbed

"It's OK Dipper ( _sob)_ it's OK."

Just listening to her made me cry uncontrollably as I never wanted to let go.

"Just let it out Dipper, just let it all out..."

 **A.N. I really feel bad for publishing this story. Sorry if this story feels rushed, it's my first story after all. I may make an alternate ending when Dipper falls and was successful with his suicide attempt. Since I have Easter break right now from school, (10 days) I'll try to upload once a day.**

 **Remember to leave a review for suggestions for other stories**


End file.
